callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame
This article is under construction. Impurest Cheese would like to thank you for your patience and will complete it soon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame (also called Call of Duty Endgame and Modern Warfare 3) is the sequel to Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the eighth game in the Call of Duty series and the fifth developed by Infinity Ward. The game was published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Officially announced on March 30, 2011, the game is the direct sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, finishing the story started in the earlier games. In addition two games of similar game play, content and story are being planned for release on Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii. Single Player Whereas Modern Warfare 2 continued four years after Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty Endgame continues three months after the former in the year 2017. Plot Overview Despite the efforts of the Task Force-141 the world now believes that General Shepherd has saved the United States single handily from a Russian Onslaught and the terrorist plot of Vladimir Makarov. Now actively hunted by the people they used to protect the TF-141 leaders Captain Price and Captain MacTavish have gone into hiding to plan their next move. Meanwhile thousands of willing patriots converge on the remaining army barracks and makeshift training camps to take the fight to Russia. The few remaining occupied zones of the Eastern Seaboard have been quickly taken after the an EMP burst immobilized enemy armor and helicopters with only one area left under Russian control. While the invasion of the United States comes to a halt other countries now fearing for their own safeties look to strengthen their borders and keep any internal enemies in check. One such event is the Colombian Armed Forces crackdown on weapons trafficking between Eduardo Perez and the Ultranationlist Party. During the skirmish Sergeant Catherine Cortez is abducted by the TF-141 hoping that she will help them find their missing leaders due to prior relations with Captain MacTavish. In the end she agrees to join the hunt which leads them to a Remote Relay Station in the Ural Mountains after discovering that a Russian Loyalist was buying weapons from Perez. After run ins with the Ultranationalists and Shepherd’s Mercenaries the TF-141 and Russian Loyalists are reunited and escape on an Mi-26 ‘Halo’. Once they are airborne Price asks about missing operatives and is told of the destruction of Deep Control as the team flies towards an undisclosed location. After the Russian forces have been removed from the United States, the Secretary of Defence mobilized an E2-Hawkeye named Dragonfly Nine-Five and her crew to intercept a series of codes from an FSB Counter Intelligence Building. While the E2 intercepted the codes a pair of deep cover CIA agents Kenneth Gregoravich and Katrina Romonov were killed as the Russian Forces tried to reclaim the command centre. As Dragonfly Nine-Five left to rendezvous with a US Aircraft Carrier, MiG-29s and a pair of Sukhoi Su-50 Stealth Fighters bring down the aircraft where the crew is captured by the local OpFor militia. Realizing how essential the plans are the US Government sends Coronal Marshall and Hunter 2.1 to Afghanistan to recover the data After easily obtaining the black box the Rangers fight through both Russian Army Units and OpFor Militia to rescue Major Bethany Morse and recover the missing data. Meanwhile the TF-141 have discovered a clue that will allow them to bring down Shadow Company in a command key that brought down the ACS carrying American Satellite. Heading to South Africa, Price negotiates a 12 minute window with the local Police Commissioner as they hunt the cyber terrorist known as the Raven. After tracking her through down town Pretoria the TF-141 capture a body double and head to the local botanical gardens to intercept the real terrorist. Unfortunately the time window has closed and the TF-141 find themselves on the run from the South African Police and the Raven’s Hired Soldiers. After being captured by the Police, Price negotiates their release in return for storming The Raven’s Nest. After battling through the perimeter the TF-141 capture the control room and shut down the area’s defenses before breaching a Panic Room and capturing the Raven. Unfortunately Shadow Company arrives and attacks both the TF-141 and the South African Mercenaries as Cortez secures an LZ for Nikolai’s Mi-24 ‘Hind’. After interrogating the Raven the TF-141 find themselves faced with two targets; securing an important piece of data and stopping the theft of a dangerous biological weapon. After their mission to Afghanistan Hunter 2.1 is tasked with starting the counter attack on Russia by taking control of a border control air base. Thanks to both the codes acquired in Afghanistan and the influence of a Geomagnetic Storm opposition is limited as they head into Russia with the aid of an M1 Abrams Tank. With the help of the Russian Loyalists the US Army Rangers take the air-field and recover a Russian Stealth UAV before going to disable the bases AA defenses. As the Rangers head to their target they are attacked by Makarov’s Men who take both the MiG Skat Drone and Corporal Dunn. Unable to peruse Foley and the rest of the Rangers are sent on a rescue mission on the outskirts of Moscow. After being shot down the Rangers find the trapped Marines and fight off Russian Forces and Armor as they try and lure a Mi-24 ‘Hind’ Helicopter to their position allowing them to escape before being overrun. As they leave Foley remarks that the Rangers will return in the morning and take the fight to the heart of Russia. As the Rangers advance on Moscow the TF-141 split their teams with Price, Soap and Nikolai heading to Shadow Company Headquarters in the Florida Everglades. After their SH-60 Seahawk has been destroyed Price and Soap steal a Little Bird UAV and use it to locate and then decimate the bases defences and communications tower. After finishing the job Soap and Price enter the base and find Shepherd’s secret files as well as a true account of events including the TF-141s involvement is trying to stop the war between the United States and the Russian Federation. After acquiring the data the team escape in Nikolai’s Hovercraft and head to Washington DC to present the data to the President. Meanwhile in Russia Heron, Cortez, Huntsman and Onyx infiltrate a Bio Weapons Lab via a HALO Jump and manage to get inside as an American Assault distracts the Russians. Inside however it becomes clear that the Americans are not what they seem when the TF-141 identify one of the soldiers as Anatoly, one of Makarov’s associates and quickly head to the sublevels to destroy the virus samples. After aborting the virus, Makarov appears killing Huntsman and flooding the room with poison gas. Escaping the facility in a BTR the TF-141 are once again attacked by Makarov who kills Captain Rickland with a MILAN AT Launcher. After a brief fire fight Onyx commits suicide and Cortez is captured by Makarov who stuns her before taking her captive. After breaking through the Russian Defences, American Forces and their Loyalist allies arrive at Red Square where they clear out an AA Emplacement before beginning operations in the plaza. After clearing the area Ramirez shoots down a rescue helicopter and continue to the Kremlin and with the help of a Stryker enter the Presidential Palace. After a brief search Ramirez, Foley and Kamarov quickly realize the President has fled and has ordered Red Square to be flattened by Russian Heavy Bombers. Commandeering a Pantsir-S1 AA Vehicle Ramirez shoots down the Bombers and their Escorts before learning that there is a secret bunker under the palace. Entering the bunker Foley is shot and Ramirez bravely holds the enemy troops hostage threatening to set off a petrol fire until allied reinforcements arrive and the Russians and the President surrender. Awaking Cortez finds herself in a Hidden Safehouse and is being tortured by one of Makarov’s employees. After breaking loose Cortez kills him, Anatoly and the torture assistant before escaping through the bases ventilation system. After ambushing two mechanics Cortez rescues Dunn and the two of them bluff their way to a helicopter and escape. As they head away from the base the pair learn that they are in North Korea and that Makarov is preparing the stolen UAV for an attack. Heading to a second base Cortez and Dunn are able to contact Soap and Price but are interrupted by Makarov. Looking out the window Cortez and Dunn see a convoy of APCs and Hovercraft crossing the border and peruse them into South Korean territory. Instead of the South Koreans however, they are greeted by American Troops who are in league with Makarov. Recaptured Makarov orders that the pair to be kept alive until he returns and heads for a meeting with an entity named Phoenix With nearly all their operatives dead, Soap and Price are given a Delta Force Team as they follow Makarov to Chile. After covertly eliminating enemy snipers and Perimiter Patrols Soap and Price order the Delta Force Team to ‘clear the way’. Using a Little Bird UAV Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies feeds targets to an Apache Helicopter which clears out enemy hard-points. Meanwhile Soap, Price and a Chilean Undercover Agent are discovered by security and are pinned in a construction site when the Delta Force Operatives arrive on Spider Light Strike Vehicles and suppress their attackers. Heading to a nearby mining station the team is accompanied by the Apache Helicopter that cleans out the area in-front of them before withdrawing to refuel. After sabotaging a parked Eurocopter Super Cougar the team heads inside and discovers that Makarov is working for a former Black Guard extremist Ryan McIver. After learning that the pair plan to target costal cities using stolen Chinese Missile Boats Soap destroys the sabotaged helicopter to prevent Makarov escaping only to discover that the chopper was a decoy and that he and McIver have already escaped. Tracking the escapees Price, Soap and the Delta Team besiege the command ship only to discover that the boat is wired to blow. As they escape Nikolai is shot down and waves of troops arrive on transport helicopters, backed up by Ka-52s and Boats, to keep Soap and Price trapped on the boat until it explodes. After an accident Stork and Soap are swept of the deck and hijack a gun-boat to rescue the others. After re-entering the missile boat they discover that two of the operatives are dead and that Ramone is planning to ram the real control ship the Veil of Clarity in an attempt to kill McIver. Arriving on deck Soap and Stork find Makarov about to kill Price, whose shot only grazed Makarov, but all four of them are almost knocked off the deck by a rocket attack. As Makarov plunges to his death, Price orders Soap to let go and save Stork. Eventually complying Soap and Stork escape in the stolen boat and rescue Price’s body as Ramone rams the enemy vessel. Unfortunately McIver has already escaped and has launched a missile attack on the American Troops at Red Square in order to start World War III. Angrily Soap declares revenge and heads back to the support group in order to hunt down McIver. Campaign missions Act 1 Willing Patriots – Get the new recruits ready for combat One Last Push – Drive through Central Park and push the Russian Army out of America once and for all Supply and Demand – Investigate an suspected arms deal and capture a notorious drug baron Safe Haven – Guide a team of Opperatives into a Russian Outpost and then Infiltrate a Tunnel System to rescue some Loyallist Allies Recent History -''' Defend a Dock Facility from a Shadow Company Assault. Watch out for Sharks Act 2 '''Border Skirmish - Investigate a crashed AWAC, save some hostages and steal secret data from an FSB outpost The Raven’s Trail - Chase a deadly Cyber Terrorist through the streets of Pretoria Barrier of Spears - Breach the Raven's Nest and capture Alexander Clarke before Shadow Company Rolling Thunder - Charge into Russia with the help of the Russian Loyalists and an M1 Abrams Tank Tomorrow Moscow - 'Rescue Trapped US Marines in a Shopping Centere within spitting distance of Moscow 'Confidential Material - 'Find Shepherd's Base in the Eveglades and reveal his actions to the world Act 3 'Contagion - Infiltrate a Russian Bio Weapon Lab and stop Makarov from stealing a weaponized strain of Ebola Romeo Sierra - Take Red Square Objective Kilo '- Take control of the Kremlin, Stop the War at all Costs 'Worst Case Scenario - Escape Makarov's Prison and stop the Impending Disaster From the Ashes '- Hunt down Makarov and discover who or what Phoenix is 'One Minute on the Clock - It's 11:59 on the Doomsday Clock, Stop the Inevitable but at what price Bonus Mission Ramirez do Everything '- No more Infomation Available Characters Task Force 141 'Captain John "Soap" MacTavish – A playable character from the previous Modern Warfare games and one of the commanders of the TF-141 Captain John Price – Leader of the remaining TF-141 Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland – A field commander of the TF-141 who recruits Cortez to the cause Huntsman '- A TF-141 Agent in the same unit as Heron and Cortez 'Onyx '- A TF-141 Agent in the same unit as Heron and Cortez 'Sgt Catherine "Amazon" Cortez – A Columbian Army NCO who joins the TF-141 and is a playable character US Army Rangers Sergeant Foley – '''Foley is the leader of Ramirez's squad in the US Army Rangers and goes by the call sign Hunter 2.1 '''Corporal Dunn – Dunn is the second in command in Foley's squad in the U.S. Army Rangers. Private 1st Class James Ramirez/Corporal James Ramirez – A playable character from Modern Warfare 2 as well as Call of Duty Endgame Colonel Marshall - A senior ranking officer in the US Army now in command of military opperations both on and off of American Soil Overlord – Overlord acts as communication between the US rangers through out the game. US Air Force Major Bethany Morse - Navigation Officer for the AWAC Dragonfly Nine Five as well as a playable character Lieutenant Owens - The Co Pilot of Dragonfly Nine Five CIA Kenneth Gregoravich - A CIA Agent under Deep Cover in Russia Katrina Romanov - A CIA Agent under Deep Cover in Russia Delta Force Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies - A playable character and leader of a Delta Force Team Russian Goverment President Vorshevsky '- The Current Russian President Ultranationalist Party 'Vladimir Makarov – The Main Antagonist from Modern Warfare 2 and leader of the radical terrorist wing of the party Anatoly - A subordinate of Makarov and one of three surviving members of the Russian Airport Siege Russian Loyalists Kamarov '- An ally from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and leader of the Loyalist Faction 'Nikolai - Russian Pilot and Ally from both previous Modern Warfare Titles Columbian Army Captain Marcellus – The Captain of Puma Team assigned to capture Eduardo Perez Private Albus – A Private serving under Captain Marcellus Private Redueriis - A Private serving under Captain Marcellus Condor One – A Columbian UAV operator that acts as an advisor for Puma Team Other Eduardo Perez – A Columbian Drug Baron and Arms Dealer that is a contact of Makarov Private Hamed '- A member of the Afghan National Army 'Alexander Clarke '- A cyber terrorist codenammed the Raven 'Comissioner Hudson - A playable character from Call of Duty Blacks Ops and Police Chief of Pretoria Ryan McIver '- Terrorist and head of Phoenix Army Supplies and Security, First Horseman? 'Lexi - An unfortunate Weather Station Employee Locations National Mall, Washington DC Central Park, New York Columbian Highlands Ural Mountains Falkland Islands Afghanistan Aral Sea Pretoria, South Africa Drakensberg, South Africa Moscow, Russia Everglades Koltsovo, Russia Korean DMZ Atacama Desert, Chile Achievements/Trophies See List of Achievements/Trophies in Call of Duty Endgame Fifty Nine achievements or trophies with a total gamer score of 1000 point has been confirmed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Of the Fifty Nine Achievements around Fourteen are exclusive to Special Ops Mode. Special Ops See List of Special Ops Missions in Call of Duty Endgame The Special Ops mode from Modern Warfare 2 returns and is once again structured in an Alpha to Echo ranking systems with a certain amount of stars required to unlock the next level. Challenges based on all three games are available and can be played singularly or in Co-Op mode. Once again there are 23 Spec Ops missions although an unknown amount of levels are Co-Op only missions. The reappearance of the Juggernaut and the introduction of other Spec Ops Enemies have been confirmed. Multiplayer Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Modern Warfare 2 on PC is almost identical to console versions. Almost no changes have been made from Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Black Ops accept for the introduction of new kill streaks, death streaks and attachments. Ranking System The Ranking System remains unchanged so as aplayer plays matches, they will gain XP. Once the player reaches a certain amount of XP, the player will level up. There are is a total of 70 levels in Modern Warfare Endgame which are virtually identical to Modern Warfare 2. There are also 10 levels of prestige, just like in previous games. As in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, the player can unlock a total of 5 extra custom class slots by the 9th prestige. New Playlists Defcon Huntsman Gun Game Less then Lethal Scavenger Hunt Squad Assault Survival Weapons Cache Former Modes These modes from the older Modern Warfare Games have been confirmed to be in Modern Warfare Endgame; Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Free for All Ground War Search and Destroy Demolition Domination Headquaters Capture the Flag Accolades For a full list of Accolades in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame click here Accolades are rewarded to the player as they complete certain tasks in the game and can be viewed after the match has finished. Unlike Challenges they do not provide the player with XP point or callsigns. Arsenal Assault Rifles FAMAS - Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Three Round Burst M4A1 – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic SCAR-H – Unlocked at Level 8, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic TAR-21 – Unlocked at Level 20, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic FAL – Unlocked at Level 28, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic M16A4 - Unlocked at Level 40, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic/Three Round Burst ACR – Unlocked at Level 48, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic HK416 - Unlocked at Level 55, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic F2000 - Unlocked at Level 60, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic AK-47 – Unlocked at Level 70, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic SMGs UMP45 - Unlocked at Level 1, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic MP5K - Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Skorpion – Unlocked at Level 12, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic BXP - Unlocked at Level 19, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Vector – Unlocked at Level 26, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic P90 - Unlocked at Level 31, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Mini Uzi – Unlocked at Level 44, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Sniper Rifles Dragunov – Campaign and Special Ops only Intervention - Unlocked at Level 3, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Bolt Action Barrett .50cal - Unlocked at Level 3, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic WA2000 - Unlocked at Level 36, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic M14 EBR - Unlocked at Level 56, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Denel NTW-20 - Unlocked at Level 62, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Bolt Action Light Machine Guns L86 LSW - Unlocked at Level 1. Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size RPD – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size MG4 - Unlocked at Level 30, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size AUG HBAR - Unlocked at Level 32, Available in Campaign and Muliplayer, Large Magazine Size M240 - Unlocked at Level 54, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Large Magazine Size Automatic Pistols PP2000 – Unlocked at Level 3, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic MAC-10 - Unlocked at Level 11, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic G18 – Unlocked at Level 22, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic M93 Raffica - Unlocked at Level 38, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Three Round Burst OT-33 - Unlocked at Level 46, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic TMP - Unlocked at Level 58, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Handguns M1911 – Campaign and Special Ops only USP .45 – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic .44 Magnum - Unlocked at Level 18, Available in Multiplayer Only M9 – Unlocked at Level 49, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Desert Eagle – Unlocked at Level 62, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Shotguns KS-23 - Campaign and Spec Ops Only SPAS-12 – Unlocked at Level 1, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Pump Action AA-12 - Unlocked at Level 18, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Striker – Unlocked at Level 34, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic M1014 - Unlocked at Level 54, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Semi Automatic Model 1887 - Unlocked at Level 67, Available in Spec Ops and Multiplayer Only, Lever Action Launchers M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher - Killstreak Reward, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Grenade Launcher AT4 - Unlocked at Level 1, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, AT Launcher Thumper – Unlocked at Level 14, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Grenade Launcher FIM-92 Stinger - Unlocked at Level 27, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Surface to Air Missile MILAN Anti Tank Launcher - Unlocked at Level 31, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fly by Wire Missile Launcher FGM-148 Javelin - Unlocked at Level 44, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Guided Missile Launcher RPG-7 – Unlocked at Level 68, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Unguided RPG Launcher Miscellaneous Weapons M249 SAW - Killstreak Reward, Campaign and Multiplayer, Fully Automatic Machine Gun Mk 19 - Campaign Only, Automatic Gremade Launcher M2 Browning Machine Gun - Campaign and Multiplayer, Technical Mounted Machine Gun Dynamic Hammer - Campaign and Spec Ops Only, Breaching Tool Spetsnaz Spade - Campaign and Spec Ops Only, Entrenching Tool Riot Shield - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Unlocked at Level 1 Riot Buckler - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Unlocked at Level 12 ASM-DT Amphibious Rifle - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Listed Under Assault Rifles, Unlocked at Level 26, Fully Automatic Crossbow - Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Listed Under Special, Unlocked at Level 39, Equiped with Normal and Explosive Bolts RPO-Z Shmel - Killstreak Reward, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Incendiary Weapon Weapon Attachments Underslung Attachments Grenade Launcher - Assault Rifles Only (See Bullet Point), Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Masterkey - Assault Rifles Only, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Bipod - Sniper Rifles and LMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Tactical Light - Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Laser Designator - Assault Rifles, LMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer *The BXP has a simular upgrade Rifle Grenades that is listed on Multiplayer as an Underslung Grenade Launcher Scope Attachments ACOG Scope – Assault Rifles, LMGs and some SMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Holographic Sight – Assault Rifles, LMGs, Sniper Rifles, SMGs, Machine Pistols and Shotguns, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Red Dot Sight – Assault Rifles, LMGS, SMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Thermal Scope – Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Ghost Ring Sight - Shotguns and SMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Laser Rangefinder - LMGS and Sniper Rifles, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Weapon Modifications Akimbo – Machine Pistols, SMGs, Handguns and some Shotguns, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Grip - All LMGs and Shotguns, Available in Campaign, Spec ops and Multiplayer Heartbeat Sensor – Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles and LMGs, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Rapid Fire - All SMGs and Machine Pistols, Available in Multiplayer Only Full Metal Jacket Rounds - All Weapons, Available in Multiplayer Only Silencer - Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs, Sniper Rifles, Handguns, Machine Pistols and Some Shotguns, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Extended Mags - Assault Rifles, LMGs, SMGs, Sniper Rifles, Machine Pistols, most Shotguns and Handguns Tactical Knife - Handguns Only, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer Camouflage See List of Weapon Camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame A range of different types of Camouflage can be unlocked in Multiplayer to show off weapon expertise or simply allow a player to blend into the background. Most weapons unlock camouflage by scoring headshots although some are achieved through weapon tasks or simply scoring a set number of kills. Equipment Grenades Frag Grenade – Unlocked at Level 4, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Highly Explosive Semtex – Unlocked at Level 4, Multiplayer Only, Sticky Grenade Molotov Cockatil – Unlocked at Level 19, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Fire Bomb Special Grenades Flashbang – Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Blinds the Enemy, 2 Grenades Provided Stun Grenade – Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Stuns the Enemy, 2 Grenades Provided Tear Gas Grenade – Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Reduces Enemy Accuracy, 2 Grenades Provided Smoke Grenade – Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Provides a Smokescreen, 1 Grenade Provided Adhesive Grenade – Multiplayer Only, Immobilizes the Enemy, 1 Grenade Provided Explosives Claymore – Unlocked at Level 31, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Highly Explosive C4 – Unlocked at Level 43, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Highly Explosive Throwing Weapons Throwing Knife – Unlocked at Level 7, Multiplayer Only, Must be Picked Back Up Throwing Axe – Unlocked at Level 38, Multiplayer Only, Must be Picked Back Up Hunga Munga - Unlocked at Level 66, Multiplayer Only, Must be Picked Back Up Armor Gas Mask – Unlocked at Level 13, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Damageable Blast Shield – Unlocked at Level 20, Multiplayer Only, Deflects Explosions Night Vision Goggles – Unlocked at Level 27, Available in Campaign and Multiplayer, Damageable Kevlar Covers – Unlocked at Level 36, Multiplayer Only, Reduces Damage taken from Melee Attacks Dragon Skin Armor – Unlocked at Level 70, Multiplayer Only, Reduces Damage from most weapons Surveillance Trip Flare – Unlocked at Level 4, Multiplayer Only, Trips Enemy and Reveals their Position Tactical Insertion – Unlocked at Level 10, Multiplayer Only, Designates Spawn Area Remote Camera – Unlocked at Level 54, Multiplayer Only, Allows Remote Viewing of the Battlefield Multiplayer Perks, Killstreaks and Deathstreaks Multiplayer Perks once again return and like in Modern Warfare 2 they come in stages with the Pro Level reached at Level IV and Elite at Level X. Both Pro and Elite Perks unlock new call signs and embalms. You can choose three Multiplayer Perks, one from each category, as well as three kill streaks and a single death streak. Kill Streaks are unlocked by progressing in rank with the player given a chance to unlock a single streak when they reach particular accolades Multiplayer Perks Tier 1 Perk Marathon – Allows Unlimited Sprint, Marathon Pro allows easy clearance of obstacles, Marathon Elite increases Sprint Speed by 10% Sleight of Hand - Halves Reload Times, Sleight of Hand Pro reduces the time it takes to Aim down a Weapons Sights, Sleight of Hand Elite increases the time allowed to return an enemy grenade by 1 second Scavenger - Drops an Ammo Pack, Scavenger Pro supplies the player with full ammo, Scavenger Elite allows the player to carry 10% more ammunition Bling – Allows Two Weapons Attachments on Primary Weapon, Bling Pro extends the perk to Secondary Weapons, Bling Elite allows three Weapon Attachments on the Primary Weapon One Man Army - Allows Rapid Changing of Class Types, One Man Army Pro decreases the time of change, One Man Army Elite allows the player to choose between carrying special grenades, secondary weapons or equipment Tier 2 Perk Stopping Power - Increases the Damage done by all Weapons, Stopping Power Pro increases damage done to Kill Streaks, Stopping Power Elite allows limmited bullet penetration through Riot Shields Lightweight - Reduces Weapon Weight Penalty by 10%, Lightweight Pro decreases Firing Time after Sprinting, Lightweight Elite doubles the ammount of equipment you can carry Hardline – Reduces the unlock level of Killstreaks by 1, Hardline Pro reduces the unlock level of Death Streaks by 1, Hardline Elite allows for the re-achievement of Kill Streaks once all three have been used Cold Blooded - Prevents Enemy Killstreak Detection, Cold Blooded Pro removes Player Infomation, Cold Blooded Elite prevents kill-streaks locking onto the player under the direction of a Laser Designator Danger Close – Increases the Blast Radius of Explosives, Danger Close Pro increases the damage done by Killstreaks, Danger Close Elite doubles the amount of Explosive Equipment you can carry Tier 3 Perk Commando – Increases Melee Range, Commando Pro negates Fall Damage, Commando Elite Increases Melee Speed by 20% Steady Aim - Increases Accuracy when firring from the Hip, Steady Aim Pro increases the time you can hold your breath, Steady Aim Elite eliminates sway when aiming down the ACOG Scope Sit Rep - Reveals enemy devices, SitRep Pro increases the audability of enemy footsteps, SitRep Elite negates the effect of the Counter UAV Scrambler – Removes the Enemies Mini Map, Scrambler Pro delays the explosion of Claymores, Scrambler Elite has a larger effect radius on the mini map Ninja - Removes player information and blocks the Heartbeat Scanner, Ninja Pro gives the Player Silent footsteps, Ninja Elite allows all character models to use advanced camoflauge suits Last Stand - allows players to use a Handgun as they die, Last Stand Pro allows the used of Equipment and Grenades, Last Stand Elite allows the choice of weapon to include SMGs, Machine Pistols and some Shotguns as well as all Handguns Kill Streak List Players can select three Killstreak rewards at a time. A player's killstreak loadout cannot be changed from class to class; instead, one loadout will be used for all classes. Killstreaks now stack (getting a higher killstreak no longer gets rid of the lower unused one, but it will not be available until after the current killstreak is used). Also, killstreaks require one less kill with the perk Hardline UAV Recon (3 Kill Streak) - Deploys a UAV to scan the map. Counter UAV (4 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Counter UAV that scrambles the Mini Map making it unreadable Care Package (4 Kill Streak) - Drops a random killstreak apart from the Emergency Air Drop, Tactical Nuke or of course another Care Package Technical Support (4 Kill Streak) - Drops a drivable Technical as well as a crew to opperate the vehicle UAV Strike (5 Kill Streak) - Fires a controllable Air to Ground Missile (AGM) at an enemy that explodes on Impact Sentry Gun (5 Kill Streak) - Air Drops a Sentry Gun that can be moved but automaticlly attacks and tracks enemy targets EOD Drone (5 Kill Streak) - Drops an automated drone that clears up any enemy Claymores, Land Mines or Grenades. Defends itself with an ADS Pulse but can be destroyed Little Bird UAV (6 Kill Streak) - Deploys a controllable Little Bird UAV for reconissance and area supression Heavy Weapons Drop (6 Kill Streak) - Drops a Heavy Weapon for use on the battlefield Precision Airstrike (6 Kill Streak) - Selects an area for a Bombing Run Attack Helicopter (7 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Helicopter armed with a mini-gun to suppress enemy players. For more information see Multiplayer Faction Section Ground Attack (7 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Harrier Jump Jet or Ka-52 that hovers over the battlefield automaticly targeting enemy players Attack Dogs (8 Kill Streak) - Releases a pack of angry attack dogs that hunt the battlefield for the enemy Emergency Airdrop (8 Kill Streak) - Drops four random killstreaks apart from the Emergency Air Drop, Tactical Nuke or of course another Care Package Stealth Bomber (9 Kill Streak) - Deploys a B2 'Spirit' to cover an area with large amounts of explosve ordinance Assault Chopper (9 Kill Streak) - Deploys a heavilly armored helicopter to supress enemy ground targets and shoot down helicopters AC-130 (11 Kill Streak) - Deploys an AC-130 to obliterate enemy ground and close air support targets Chopper Gunner (11 Kill Streak) - Allows the player to control a Helicopter's weapon systems for a short period of time Armored Support (12 Kill Streak) - Drops an Armored Vehicle and a crew to run it onto the battlefield to support the player on the ground Area of Denial Strike (12 Kill Streak) - Summons an Air Strike that drops poison gas on an area killing everyone in an area and making it impassible for 40 seconds EMP (15 Kill Streak) - Detonates a Nuke in high orbit that temporarily disables enemy electronics Tactical Nuke (25 Kill Streak) - Deploys a Tactical Nuke that detonates in 10 seconds ending the game in favor of those who used the Nuke Death Streak List Death Streaks are the opposite of Kill Streaks requiring consecutive deaths to activate. Deathstreaks are affected by Hardline Pro and can be unlocked earlier and are designed to get the player back in the game. All Deathstreaks now have Pro versions unlike in Modern Warfare 2 Copycat - (Unlocked at Level 4) Copycat allows a player to copy their killers Weapons, Perks and Attachments, Copycat Pro allows the killed player to 'borrow' one of their attackers kill streaks Painkiller – (Unlocked at Level 6) Painkiller gives Triple Health for Ten Seconds, Painkiller Pro doubles the time that you have enhanced Health Active Recon - (Unlocked at Level 17) Allows the Player to choose where they respawn, Active Recon Pro shows more detail on the respawn map Martyrdom - (Unlocked at Level 25) Martydom makes the player drop a live grenade when the fall, Martydom Pro equips the player with a 'Suicide Pack' that mimics a Scavenger Pack after dropping their live grenade Incineration – (Unlocked at Level 31) Incineration makes the weapon you were using at the time of death unusable to the enemy, Incineration Pro makes the player spawn without a Scavenger Pack effectively negating the ability Final Stand - (Unlocked at Level 39) Final Stand allows the player to recover and fire their primary weapon, Final Stand Pro reduces the time for a player to recover Multiplayer Maps Blizzard – A Russian base connected to a large Hanger Complex and Runway by three Ice Tunnels over a deep crevasse. A few towers and structures within the base are unlocked and on the Runway there is an Mi-26 ‘Halo’ with the back ramp down. This map is based on the Campaign Level Safe Haven Divide - A desert canyon separated by a raging river with an encampment on one side and a small US Firebase on the other. Two well built bridges cross the area and a smaller neglected passage can be found although it is easily destroyed. Caves on both sides provide plenty of flanking positions Flyover - An area located under a busy South African Highway. Abandoned Vehicles and Slum buildings offer vantage points and ambush positions while the road offer security from Helicopters and Air Strikes. This map is based on the Modern Warfare Endgame Level The Raven's Trail Fuel - A remote oil rig platform with multiple cranes and structures littering the top landing zone which leads to a multitiude of passeges and sub levels. This map is based on the Modern Warfare 2 Level The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday Game Preserve - A large open Savanah surrounding a Ranch House. Scattered Accacias with Sniping Platfroms and the general openess of the grassland make players vaunrable to long range attackers and enemy killstreaks. Based on the Campaign Level Barrier of Spears Glades - A section of Mash Land that includes a landing pad and several huts which can be used as cover. Walkways allow for fast but exposed travel while wading through the swamp allows for a slow albeit more stelthfull approch. Based on the Campaign Level Confidential Material Impact – A crashed air-liner in the Colombian Rainforest that has carved a crater in the forest canopy. Deep Jungle stops you going to far and conceals an abandoned Saw Mill that can be used as cover on this largely open map Irrigation - A dense field and shallow Irrigation Ditch deep in the Colombian Rainforest. An largley open map although the 'crops' provide some cover for players. This map is based on the Cocaine Field section of the campaign level Supply and Demand Landing Zone - A sheltered Desert Canyon with a primitive runway allowing conection to the outside world. Carnage from wars past litters the battlefield and provides cover and ambush positions. All the destroyed helicopters high-light the weakness of kill-streaks against determined foes armed with Rocket Launchers Lock Down – The inside of the Gulag from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 as well as the outside compound. This map allows a mixture of close combat and ambushes inside as well as adequate sniping cover on the walls outside. Abandoned Russian Vehicles allow for cover and repelling lines and ladders allow for vertical movement within the interior Progress - A South African Science Park stained by violent action and litered with debris. Open Ground allows for sniping and but limits close quaters combat as well as providing little cover from enemy killstreaks. This level is based on the end of the The Raven’s Trail Red Square - The heart of Moscow striken by warfare. Areas such as the Tsar Bell and the American Base Camp provide cover around the edge of the map while the wreckage of many vehicles provides obstacles in the middle of the square. Based on the campagin level Romeo Sierra Stranded - A dried up pool with the rusting hulk of a helicopter nearbuy and a waterfall in the distance. An underground tunnel systems connects the cliff base to the outskirts of an oil refinary. Based on the Campaign Level Endgame and Multiplayer Map Rust Storage - A warheouse complex in a busy shipping point with plenty of ambush positions and cover from snipers and killstreaks. Sinkable boats and angry sharks make swimming a bad idea while explosive barrels and worse can be found in the buildings Sun Spot - A pristene length of beach abandoned after the Russian Invasion. Sand Dunes offer ambush position and the resort structures and destroyed BTR-80s allow the player to take cover when the enemy calls in Air Strikes on their position Wadi - A dried up river leading to a serries of cliffs at one end and a vast depression on the other. Former Islands provide vantage points and natural caves allow for some light cover and ambush points Factions Columbian Drug Cartel - Impact, Irrigation, Storage OpFor - Divide, Landing Zone, Stranded, Wadi Navy Seals - Fuel, Lock Down, Storage Shadow Company - Game Preserve, Glades, Stranded, Wadi South Africans - Flyover, Game Preserve, Progress Spetsnaz - Blizzard, Fuel, Lock Down, Red Square, Sun Spot Task Force 141 - Blizzard, Flyover, Glades, Irrigation, Progress US Army Rangers - Divide, Impact, Landing Zone, Red Square, Sun Spot Factions - Killstreak Delivery B-52 (AOD Strike) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Black Hawk Helicopter (Attack Helicopter) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers F-15 Eagle (Airstrike) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Harrier Jump Jet (Ground Attack) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Ka-52 (Ground Attack) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz Mi-24 'Hind' (Attack Helicopter) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz MiG 29 (Airstrike) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz MiG Skat 'Manta Ray' (UAV Attack) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz MQ-1 'Predator' (UAV Attack) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Shadow Compny Technical (Technical Support) - Navy Seals, Shadow Company, Task Force 141, US Army Rangers Toyota Technical (Technical Support) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz Tu-95 (AOD Strike) - Columbian Drug Cartel, OfFor, South Africans, Spetsnaz Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Video Game